Spinning Round The Sun
by miikka-xx
Summary: Yuki loves Kyo in the morning and hates him at night. A love story in 24 hours. YukiKyo. Complete.


**miikka-xx:** duuude, i'm back in this fandom? what?

**title:** spinning round the sun**  
rating:** T**  
summary:** Yuki loves Kyo in the morning and hates him at night. A love story in 24 hours. YukiKyo. complete.**  
disclaimer:** mm, no. shoujo's not my thing. seinen on the other hand...**  
warning(s):** cussing! boy on boy! fluff! angst! everything in all shoujo minus girls and bishounen sparkles!

* * *

_spinning round the sun_

* * *

This morning, like every morning, involved waking up - which did not particularly agree with Yuki's low blood pressure. In all seriousness though, any teenager would've rather lied in the warm cocoon of his blankets than throw all that trapped heat away and wake up. In the back of his mind, he supposed he should start setting his alarm clock rather than depending on Kyo's wake-up calls because Yuki could already feel his mind drift hazily back into reality.

Though the thud that had just came outside his room meant his cousin was just running a little late.

The creak of his door sliding open was evident enough, and so were the muffled thumps of Kyo's feet approached steadily. He could already smell the shampoo and soap and deoderant from under the blankets and it pleased him - just a little.

As predicted, Kyo wrenched the blanket back from under Yuki's chin and threw a fist directly aimed for the boy's nose. Yuki, in the pleasant haze of between dreaming and reality. instinctively lifted a hand, using his palm to shift the fist away and curl his fingers around the forearm, pulling Kyo into the bed.

As a result, on to Yuki's chest too.

Suddenly, he was hyperaware of everything around him: he could feel Kyo's eyelashes on his cheek and the shallow breaths tickling the side of his neck. The boy's arm was wedged uncomfortabily between them, so Yuki pulled it out and draped it against his side.

There they were, Yuki on his back, eyes half-open, with Kyo laying almost straight upon him, his mouth dangerously close to Yuki's neck and his arm pressed against the ribs of his rival.

Kyo was warm, and despite everything, Yuki was getting drowsier and drowsier by the second under the firm heat of the body on top of him.

'I'm gonna get off now,' said Kyo, a touch of irritation leaking into his voice.

'No,' murmured Yuki, and he curled his arm loosely around the boy's shoulders.

'Get up,' ordered the cat, pushing himself off the bed. The process made his nose brush against Yuki's cheek and they both exhaled slowly. Yuki retreated his arm and felt the warmth move away, leaving but the scent of shampoo and musk behind.

Oh, how Kyo was so docile in the morning. Oh, how he loved Kyo in the morning.

* * *

School was a tedious process but Yuki enjoyed it all the same. Sometimes, he would glance over at Kyo and watch him argue and laugh all at once. His mouth would say one thing but his eyes another. Yuki liked contrast - liked the way Hatori's black hair fell over white skin or the way Momiji's mouth would curl up as tears would roll down his cheeks. Yuki liked contrast - liked Kyo's bright hair and dark clothes or the delicate lines of his lips and the roughness of his voice.

Shifting his thoughts back to the present, Yuki turned away and occupied himself with his Student Council tasks, until exhaustion presses down on his eyelids and he excused himself for a bathroom break. He walked down the hall, nodding and waving to the students who smiled at him. Entering the bathroom, Yuki did his business and washed his hands in the sink.

Just as he was finishing up, Kyo walked in - hair mussed and tie loose. Like he has been thoroughly molested or maybe fallen asleep in class. Yuki opted for the latter and gave him a cursory look before drying his hands.

'What're you lookin' at, Yuki?' asked Kyo roughly, fingers curling around the boy's elbow.

Yuki shot him a tight smile, 'only you, Kyo.'

The way the crimson orbs alighted with predatory fire clashed so stupendously with the black uniform jacket that Yuki couldn't help but stare at him more attentively. Kyo stepped back and gestured to him.

'Fight me.'

Yuki shrugged, never taking his eyes off of the boy. 'Gladly.'

Kyo threw two punches and a kick before Yuki was pressed up against him, his knuckles snapping against jaw bone and launching the boy back.

Blood leaked past the frown on Kyo's mouth and Yuki wanted nothing more to smear it over his cheek - maybe under his crimson eyes - and observe if they would match.

Yuki took leave right then - swinging the bathroom door closed before he could fight down the urge.

Oh, how Yuki liked his contrast. Oh, how Yuki liked Kyo.

* * *

Dinner time, Yuki's turn in the kitchen, phone already ready to be picked up and the fire extinguisher is on the counter.

Obviously, they have been living together for too long.

Shigure took refuge in his bedroom, repeating 'manuscripts, manucripts!' as cheerfully as one can when he knew he would be subjected to take-out _again_ tonight.

Kyo was now doing his homework at the table - switching gazes from math equations to the fire extinguisher. Yuki tried to ignore the sharp stare of his cousin and concentrated on the frying vegetables in the pan. He had successfully sliced them - though the slices were more chunky than they should've been - and had them simmering quietly in the pan.

Perhaps, just maybe, Yuki could make something edible this time. He heard Kyo make a noise like surprise behind him, which followed with muffled steps.

Yuki stood at the stove, his shaking hand gripping the handle, as Kyo's shadow covered it and the smell of shampoo and musk curling forward. The boy took a chopstick and turned over a piece of brocolli to see the other side. It wasn't burnt. Yuki's heart leapt in joy.

'Good,' grunted Kyo, because he didn't pick fights only two times in the day - once in the morning and again during dinner preparation. He moved away and Yuki panicked, reaching back and blindly snatching onto a wrist.

'Stay,' he managed to gasp out. 'Here. Kyo.'

Kyo was frozen and he snapped his hand away from the hold. Yuki felt his stomach sink in dread. Yet, the familiar scent came near and Kyo stood, stock-still, watching the slow simmer of the vegetables.

They turned off the stove after it was done and served it with rice. Shigure looked like he was about to weep in absolute joy when seeing the homecooked food and devoured it all. Yuki ate quietly, marvelling at his success and the fact that his cousin stood there, watching, a semi-silent support in his endeavour.

Yuki decided he might just like cooking. Yuki also decided he might just like Kyo.

* * *

Yuki never knew why he always ended up sitting against the wall beside the door to Kyo's room, fiddling with the cuffs of his pajama shirt as he waited for the familiar thuds to come up the stairs and pause in front of him.

Every night, they came, eventually, and every night, all Yuki had to do was tilt his head back and see Kyo looking down at him, indifferently. It had become a ritual now - like the wake-up call and the fighting and the expeted failure in the kitchen. Their lives have become a stiff ritual and sometimes Yuki wants nothing more than to break something in sheer defiance and scream against all the pre-set rules of the family.

Yuki waited and wondered and received.

Kyo looked down at him, then reluctantly stuck out a hand to help the other boy up. Yuki grasped it tight and tugged at it until his cousin was leaning on his haunches, eye-to-eye with Yuki.

'What do you want?' asked Kyo, glaring half-heartedly because it has been a long day and he was _tired_, damnit. Yuki placed his palms on each shoulder, as if trying to keep him there, one of his fingers curling to play with the ends of the bright hair.

'You know what I want, Kyo,' said Yuki, as serious as can be, and Kyo leaned forward, his eyelashes tickling Yuki's cheek as his mouth hovered over his ear.

'No,' he breathed, but it was too late and Yuki's mouth slid and slanted over the other's and it was _hot_ - the heat took over his senses and slipped under his skin, making it prickle and warm up too fast. The world around them blurred to indistinct details - nothing mattered at this moment, only the wetness of Kyo's tongue and Kyo's lips moving just as slowly as Yuki's were - matching him step for step, until Yuki gasped, a moan crawling up his throat.

But it wasn't done yet (nothing with Kyo ever was) and then Kyo was surging forward, his fingers coming up and gripping Yuki's collar as if it was the only thing stopping him from floating away. Yuki moved his lips as quick as he could. He pressed back with equal passion and his tongue dived into the now-familiar cavern of Kyo's mouth, tasting the mint toothpaste Kyo brushed his teeth with and sugar from the sweet he knew his cousin liked to sneak in after dinner.

It was perfectly mutual - this action, this kiss, this press of lips on lips - until Yuki's hand slipped under Kyo's shirt, skimming along the side of his ribs, wrenching a groan from Kyo. The boy pulled his lips away and sucked on his neck, tilting Yuki's head for better access. Yuki's nails scraped delicately down the lithe body and dipped teasingly past the waistband - and Kyo stopped nipping at his collarbone. He pushed himself off of his cousin, one hand on Yuki's hip and the other pulling the wandering hand from his lower stomach.

'Stop,' he panted, 'we need to stop.'

'No,' whined Yuki, trying to nip at his jawline, trying to tempt the mouth back onto his because _gods_, _Kyo is so_ -

'Akito,' is all Kyo said, and the one word chilled Yuki to the bone, bringing up things he didn't want to remember; he didn't want to remember _now_, not with this one -

'He doesn't have to know, Kyo,' tried Yuki, desperately, 'I -'

As if Kyo already knew what was going to come out of the other's mouth (and he probably does, realized Yuki vaguely), he wrenched away, a bitter laugh stuck in his throat.

'Go to bed, Yuki,' he snapped.

Yuki stared up at Kyo as he stood, obstinately looking away.

Just then, he felt something cold drop in his stomach and Yuki abruptly stood up, turning away from his cousin like he did in public, like he did all the time, like it was written in all the Sohma family rules that the rat had to hate the cat and right now, it was true

'Good night,' Yuki said coolly, his back towards him.

'Yuki,' and Kyo's voice was laced with some desperation that his heart could simply not take.

'Wake me up in the morning,' he replied and swiftly walked to his bedroom door.

He doesn't bother turning on his alarm clock because that is how each day will go (love in the morning and bitterness at night) - until, perhaps, something unexpected comes into this home and tears up all the rules and breaks down all the walls. Maybe he'll find someone else to crave instead, or maybe Kyo will be taken away from him and he shall be unable to crave him any longer and the feeling will disappear in the years following.

Still it doesn't change how Yuki hates each night like this - the taste of his cousin on his lips and the heat pumping in his veins. Doesn't change how Yuki hates Kyo each night.

Doesn't change how Yuki hates himself just the same - for loving something that will never be.

* * *

The next day, a girl came knocking on their door.

* * *

**an:** even after all these years in the fandom, i still hold an immense dislike for tohru and maybe this ending is some sort of, 'you _do_ ruin all the good things around you, girl' bitchslap at her. how incredibly immature of me. anywho, yes, i wanted the concept of yuki craving kyo instead of vice versa (though the feeling's totally mutual. really.) cause i just think it's a different point of view with less violence and more possible-sex.

Drop a line! I love hearing how you guys thought of it! :)


End file.
